Scott Cawthon
Scott Cawthon is an indie game developer, best known for creating the Five Nights at Freddy's series, including Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. About Scott Cawthon Scott Cawthon (born July 26, 1971) is a 44-year old american independent video game developer, animator, and writer, best known for his creation of the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. Cawthon has also created other games and animations, such as Chipper & Son's Lumber Co., "Rage Quit", and There is No Pause Button. He is a part of a Christian animation group called Hope Animation. Games by Scott Cawthon * Five Nights at Freddy's * Five Nights at Freddy's 2 * Five Nights at Freddy's 3 * Five Nights at Freddy's 4 * FNaF World * Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location * The Desolate Hope - Steam ($4.99) * The Pilgrim's Progress - Hope Animation ($3.01) * The Desolate Room - ScottGames (Freeware) * Legacy of Flan 4: Flan Rising - ScottGames (Freeware) * Iffermoon * Sit 'N Survive * There is no Pause Button! * Chipper & Sons Lumber Co. * 8-Bit RPG Creator * Rage Quit! * Chubby Hurdles * Slumberfish * Cropple * Pimp My Dungeon (Mobile version only) * Fart Hotel * Golden Galaxy * Use Holy Water! * Pogoduck * Shell Shatter * Forever Quester * FighterMageBard * Gemsa * Kitty in the Crowd * Spooky Scan * 20 Useless Apps * Elemage * Stellar Gun * Gunball * Ships of Chaos * Legacy of Flan 1 * Legacy of Flan 2 * Legacy of Flan 3 * Flanville Books by Scott Cawthon *Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes Mobile Store A number of Scott's games are on mobile platforms, which can be found on the pages below: * Google Play Store * iPhone App Store Trivia *When Chipper & Sons Lumber Co. came out, a lot of people complained that the animation and characters in it looked like "animatronic dolls." This sent Scott into a deep depression. However, before he was ready to quit the video game making business entirely, he realized he could take advantage of this and make it into a game, and thus Five Nights at Freddy's was born. *Scott's avatar comes from another game he made - There is no Pause Button! *Scott is the father of two children and resides in Texas. *Scott has stated his favorite Bible verse is Psalm 46:10, “''Be still, and know that I am God; I will be exalted among the nations, I will be exalted in the earth.” *''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time is a game he occasionally plays, as stated in one of his interviews. *He voices Phone Guy in both Five Nights at Freddy's, and Five Nights at Freddy's 2. *The idea of being stuck in one spot and unable to move may have been taken from Sit 'N Survive, one of Scott's other games. * On January 8th, Scott's warning is modified differently as: "This is a reminder to not believe everything you hear; I do NOT have a Twitch or Twitter account. Only believe information from Scottgames.com! Also, please do not call any phone numbers that you believe may be associated with the game. There are NO real phone numbers associated with the game. Please be supportive of others in the community and those making fan-games; it only takes a few kind words to build someone up!" External Links *Scott's website *Scott's Reddit account *Scott's Steam account *Scott's IndieDB account *Scott's gamejolt account *Scott's Youtube Category:People Category:Male Category:Voice Actor Category:Creator